


Advent Calendar

by peg22, Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peg22/pseuds/peg22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epistolary tale of life in the Starsk and Hutch household in the days leading up to Christmas 2011 - it's Starsky's turn to organize Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendar

Sent: Thursday, December 1, 2011 11:38 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: Christmas 2011

Hi Molly,

It’s Starsky’s turn to organize Christmas dinner this year, but every time I mention it to him, he shrugs his shoulders and says it’s all under control. Tell me he’s talked to you and/or Liz about it. Tell me it won’t be a repeat of the Fiasco of ’98. I still have nightmares about that eggnog.

BTW, I bought Gracie the DVDs she wanted – I felt like a dirty old man at Best Buy asking for The Secret Life of the American Teenager. You’re sure this show is okay for a twelve year old? And don’t tell Starsky, because we agreed everyone was only getting one present this year, but the new iTouch Gracie wanted was on sale, so I bought that too. Remind me what Ben wants.

Love,  
Hutch

P.S. Can you find a way to remind Starsky to invite Huggy and his gang? If I say anything, he’ll accuse me of nagging.

 

Sent: Friday, December 2, 2011 2:01 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Yule never guess what this e-mail is about

Hey kid,

How’s everything? Ben and Gracie ok? Saw Liz coming out of Whole Foods yesterday – I waved but I don’t think she saw me.

I know it’s ridiculously early, but who’s doing Christmas dinner this year? No pressure, just asking. Our place or your place is fine, just let me know.

Do you remember a couple weeks ago when you and Liz were here for dinner – Hutch was going on and on about some book he was dying to read – any idea what it was called? I thought maybe I’d order it for him from Amazon for Christmas. He’ll be so impressed – he thinks I never pay attention.

Your younger father,  
Starsky

 

Sent: Friday, December 2, 2011 6:30 PM  
From: Molly  
To: Starsky  
Subject: Re: Yule never guess what this e-mail is about

Hey,

First, I have a phone. You could call me instead of writing these SEKRIT messages.

Second, we discussed this at Thanksgiving. You’re in charge of Christmas this year. Not me. Not Liz. Not Hutch. Don’t ASK me where dinner is, tell me. But since you did ask, I vote for your house. You’re the one who’s married to Top Chef. I live with Miss Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives. Unless you’re doing the cooking, then I vote for takeout from Cheesecake Factory.

Third, I have PMS so bad I just yelled at the pizza delivery guy and you seriously think I can remember what book my OTHER father wants for fucking Christmas? Seriously?

Fourth, Liz would rather die than shop at Whole Foods. Wear your glasses when you drive, old man.

Fifth, don’t forget Supernatural is on tonight. They better not kill Bobby. Just saying.

Love you,  
Molly

 

Sent: Saturday, December 3, 2011 8:45AM  
From: Molly  
To: Hutch  
Subject: Re: Christmas 2011

Good morning,

Yes, Starsky talked to me about Christmas. Yes, it’s under control. Yes, you worry too much. Yes, I love you like chocolate.

Taking Ben to his game now. Liz is working all weekend (again!!). Come watch him play and we’ll talk.

Starsky still depressed about Bobby?

Molly

 

Sent: Saturday, December 3, 2011 10:03AM  
To: Hutch  
From: david_starsky@hotspot.com  
Subject: Your iPhone is iDead.

@ Costco. Call me. Bring truck. Ropes too.

Sent from my Blackberry.

 

Sent: Sunday, December 4, 2011 11:32AM  
From: Molly  
To: Starsky  
Subject: Book, etc.

Hey old man,

I remembered the name of the book – Unbroken. Author’s name is Laura Hillenbrand. I went ahead and ordered it from Amazon for you. You owe me $25.95. Plus tax.

Gracie told me this morning she’s doing her Social Studies project on her two grandfathers. Not exactly sure what that means. Brace yourselves for lots of totally inappropriate questions.

Tell Hutch Ben wants a Wii for Christmas. I know this because last night he covered the entire fridge door in Wii ads. Last year he asked for a Tonka truck. Sigh . . .

So can I tell Liz Christmas is at your place? And don’t forget to invite Huggy and company.

Ben played an awesome game yesterday. Twelve points! Where were you?

Love,  
Molly

 

Sent: Sunday, December 4, 2011 7:23 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Re: Book, etc.

Hey Mol,

Ordered book for Hutch. It’s being delivered to your house, btw.

I told Hutch about the Wii – found out it’s pronounced WEE not w-two. Apparently we already bought him one. He also said to remind you we’re not poor and we can afford it. I’ll remind him of that the next time he buys the no-name toilet paper.

Sorry I missed Ben’s game. I was out doing manly things. Killing bears. Chopping trees. Buying socks.

Love,  
Your favorite father

P.S. Do you still have the chain saw? Christmas tree crisis. Ask Ben if he wants to help. With the tree, not the chain saw.

 

 

Sent: Tuesday, December 6, 2011 3:31 PM  
To: Molly  
From:  
Subject: Book signing

Molly,

I suppose Ben told you about the tree Starsky brought home from Costco? The living room now looks like Yosemite. We had to move the couch into the garage to make room.

I have a book signing at the Barnes and Nobles on Melrose next Saturday from 2-4. Death Notice is finally out in paperback and Pariah is the new hardcover. Want to have coffee with a famous author after I’m done? My treat.

Regards,  
Stephen King (LOL)

 

Sent: Tuesday, December 6, 2011 8:46 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Re: Book signing

Hey Hutch,

Coffee sounds good. Meet you there. Good luck with the signing.  
Ben says tree is ginormous (his word, not mine).

M

 

Sent: Tuesday, December 6, 2011 9:01 PM  
From: molly_girl@gmail.com  
To: david_starsky@hotspot.com  
Subject: Stuff

Hey old man,

You were right. I’ve been summoned for coffee after his book signing Saturday. Last chance to tell me what you really want for Christmas, or I’ll tell him underwear. If you think I won’t, can I just say 1991? And if Liz ever asks you what I want, tell her one hour of her undivided attention, would you? Or new Adidas. Not blue. :P

And exactly how big is the tree? Ben says fifty feet, but he’s eight. He also says you cut it down in the magic forest. Is that what they’re calling Costco these days?

Liz ran into Huggy downtown yesterday. He didn’t mention anything about Christmas at your house. Are you sure you invited him?

Molly

 

Sent: Wednesday, December 7, 2011 8:04 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Re: Stuff

Oh daughter of little faith,

I invited Huggy two weeks ago but he said he was driving down to Palm Springs for Christmas this year. So there.

Tell Hutch I don’t want anything for Christmas. Just his love. And maybe this golf club:

http://www.amazon.com/Callaway-X-22-8-Club-Graphite-Regular/dp/B001ULC4Y8/ref=sr_1_1?s=golf&ie=UTF8&qid=1291522101&sr=1-1.

Your swinging father,  
Starsky

 

Sent: Wednesday, December 7, 2011 8:34 AM  
To: Huggy  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Xmas Invite

Hug,

Don’t you ever answer your phone?

Wanna spend Christmas with Hutch and me? (sounds kinky, but it’s not, trust me.)  
More like Christmas dinner with Hutch and me and Liz and Molly and Gracie and Ben and probably Mrs. Winslow from next door (remember her? older than dirt? smells like  
lavender? thought you were the help?).

You can bring Teddy and the grandkids and whoever (whomever?) you’re dating (fucking?) these days. Remind me how all us men ended up with daughters.

And if Hutch asks, I invited you weeks ago. Tell him your Palm Springs trip got cancelled. I’ll explain later.

Saw your pic in the Times last week – looking good. How many restaurants is that now? 9? 10? 100? How come I look like fucking Methuselah and you’re still baby-faced?

Starsk

 

Sent: Friday, December 9, 2011 11:49 PM  
To: Starsky  
From: Huggy Bear  
Subject: Re: Xmas Invite

How come I look like fucking Methuselah and you’re still baby-faced?

Black don’t crack. How many times do I have to tell you that?

Me and mine would be pleased to join you and yours. About time you asked.

Hug

 

Sent: Friday, December 9, 2011 7:01 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Tonight.

Meet me at 11. Bedroom. Clothing optional.

Sent from my Blackberry.

 

Sent: Friday, December 9, 2011 7:08 PM  
From: Starsky  
To: Hutch  
Subject: Re: Tonight.

10-4

Sent from my iPhone.

 

Sent: Saturday, December 10, 2011 8:23 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Book review/Book signing

Hey Hutch,

Thanks for inviting me to the book signing – it was fun. I never knew you had so many groupies fans. 

I found this when I googled Pariah. (Yes, this is what I do in my spare time.)

“Pariah, the new book from Bay City cop turned bestselling writer Ken Hutchinson is a treat from start to finish. In this, the latest foray into the world of the Detective Michael “Mac” McConnell and his partner Joe Gold, Hutchinson explores the fallout from the shooting of an African-American teenager by police . . .”

There’s lots more oohing and aahing – you should go look. And get this – the reviewer refers to the “bromance” in the series. When are you going to let poor Joe and Mac finally do it?

Did Starsky really shoot that kid? How come you never told me?

Hugs,  
Molly

 

Sent: Sunday, December 11, 2011 11:31 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: Re: Book review

Hi,

Thanks for the review. Glad someone likes it. I can never decide if my books are any good or complete trash. They sell pretty well, but so do Danielle Steel’s. And Joe and Mac are never going to do it if my editor has anything to do with it. He’s afraid they’ll stop selling if they “go gay.” I’m going to try something different in the next one – no cops and robbers. I want to see if I can really write before I get too senile to try.

And the reason we never told you about the shooting is because we never talk about it. Ever. I know he still feels guilty after all these years. Strange to think that the kid would be in his fifties now. Not sure where the time goes. Do you know Starsky went to the mother’s funeral when she died? There are some things you never really get over.

Some days I feel every one of my 68 years. Must be the rain.

Love you,  
Hutch

 

Sent: Sunday, December 11, 2011 1:41 PM  
From: Molly  
To: Starsky  
Subject: Your better half

Starsky,

Go hug Hutch – he’s in one of his moods. I’ll stop in with the kids on my way home from Liz’s parents. Around 7?

M

 

Sent: Sunday, December 11, 2011 2:01 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Re: Your better half

Bring pie.

 

Sent from my Blackberry.

 

 

Sent: Monday, December 12, 2011 10:34 AM  
From: Starsky  
To: Hutch  
Subject: FW: Dear Valued Guest

Package Reservation, Confirmation Number: 116033312

 

Welcome  
Dear David Starsky:  
The Four Season Biltmore at Santa Barbara is pleased to confirm your reservation package!  
Please be sure to notify the hotel directly for any requested meal times, spa services, tee and court times. Also note that a daily $9.00 Resort Fee will be added to your bill upon departure. Thank you again for choosing The Four Seasons Biltmore at Santa Barbara!  
Warm Regards, Deb Robinson, Reservations Manager

 

Guest Info Credit Card Info  
David Starsky  
Email: david_starsky@hotspot.com  
Phone: 2133613082  
3817 S Union  
Venice, California  
UNITED STATES Card Type: VISA  
Card Number: ************9214  
Expiration Date: 07/13  
Card Holder: David Starsky

Confirmation Number: 116033312  
Book Date: December 12, 2011  
Number of Rooms: 1  
Number of Adults: 2 Number of Children: 0  
Number of Infants: 0  
Check In: Dec 13, 2011  
Check Out: Dec 15, 2011  
Total Stay: 2 - Nights  
Rate Type: December Play Vacation

• Dec 14, 2011 ------ USD 345.96  
• Dec 15 2011 ------ USD 345.96

________________________________________  
Room Type: King Suite  
Recently renovated, all of these rooms offer a relaxed country setting. The rooms feature warm, vibrant colors, custom-designed fabrics and accessories. Country Inn Rooms offer either one King size bed or two Queen beds. Complimentary high speed wireless and free airport shuttle.  
________________________________________  
Additional Options  
Massage Day Preference: Wednesday (USD 150.00)  
Massage Dual or Separate Preference: Dual (USD 150.00)  
Massage Time Preference: 10:00 am (USD 0.00)

 

 

Sent: Monday, December 12, 2011 11:15 AM  
To: Starsky  
From: Hutch  
Subject: Re: Dear Valued Guest

I love you. Always have. Always will.

H

Sent from my iPhone

 

Sent: Monday, December 12, 2011 1:41 PM  
From: Molly  
To: Starsky  
Subject: Your better half

Hutch just called. He said you’re whisking him off to Santa Barbara for two days of what he’s calling a golf getaway (insert smirk here). I could hear him smiling. Well done, Lieutenant Starsky.

Have fun.

We’ll talk when you get back. Off to try to fix Ben’s gingerbread house. Roof is tilting and someone (I suspect Liz, but she’s not talking) ate the snowmen. Clearly this house was not built to code.

 

Molly

 

 

Sent: Thursday, December 15, 2011 9:20 AM  
To: Starsky ; Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Reminder: School Christmas concert tonight

Welcome back. Hope you had better weather than we did here.

Don’t forget Gracie and Ben’s The-holiday-formerly-known-as-Christmas Concert is tonight at 7. Parking is crap near the school so Liz will pick you up around 6:30. And Gracie wants to remind you she is 12 now, so don’t embarrass her by any public displays of affection. Towards her, she means. Go ahead and make out in the back row if you like.

And try not to laugh at Ben’s costume. He’s a Kwanzaa sheep. Don’t ask.

Cake at our place after. Liz is making cupcakes. I know what you’re thinking, but that’s what she said. I’m hiding a Black Forest cake from Fontino’s in the garage just in case. And if you want coffee, bring it. We’re off caffeine these days.

Molly

 

Sent: Thursday, December 15, 2011 11:25 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Re: Reminder: School Christmas concert tonight

 

Thank Liz for the offer, but we can drive ourselves to the school. The day I need help finding a parking spot . . .

S

 

Sent: Thursday, December 15, 2011 6:51 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: Parking

Save us a seat. Still looking for parking.

Sent from my iPhone

 

Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 7: 12 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: 9 cooking days left until Christmas

I hear you had coffee at Starbuck’s with Starsky this morning (what happened to the no caffeine rule?) Did Starsky drop any reassuring hints about Christmas dinner?

H

 

Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 7:48 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Re: 9 cooking days left until Christmas

Starsky had coffee, I had herbal tea. He said he loves you. He also said you need to get off his ass about Christmas.

Molly

 

Sent: Saturday, December 17, 2011 9:28 AM  
To: Starsky  
From: Molly  
Subject: Operation Turkey

Would you please please please talk to Hutch? Why do you always turn Christmas into this huge undercover operation? If you need help, ask.

And buy him the new Michael Bublé Christmas CD. He won’t ask for it, but you know he has a secret crush on him, right?

Molly

 

Sent: Saturday, December 17, 2011 2:12 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Re: Operation Turkey

Hutch’s crushes are never secret. And no worries about Christmas. Sears is delivering extra fridge Monday.

Love,  
Your better-looking father

 

Sent: Monday, December 19, 2011 11:21 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: YOUR OTHER FATHER

He bought a FRIDGE. I’m going to kill him.

Sent from my iPhone.

 

Sent: Monday, December 19, 2011 12:35 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Re: YOUR OTHER FATHER

Does this mean I get your old fridge?

Come for supper. I have a new Cabernet I want you to try (we’re off caffeine, not alcohol, thank God).

Liz drove by your place on the way home last night – he’s been decorating again, hasn’t he?  
Where exactly does one buy an inflatable six foot menorah?

 

 

Sent: Monday, December 19, 2011 3:46 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: Re: Re: YOUR OTHER FATHER

Here:

http://www.jewishsource.com/itemdy00.asp?T1=313661

I’ll be there around 6. Alone. Bernicki called in sick so Starsky’s teaching his Criminal Investigation class for him.

I’ll bring dessert. Is tiramisu verboten?

Love you,  
H

 

Sent: Monday, December 19, 2011 12:35 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: YOUR OTHER FATHER

 

The day tiramisu is verboten, I’ll slit my wrists. See you later.

Molly

 

Sent: Tuesday, December 20, 2011 5:15 PM  
To: Molly  
From: Starsky  
Subject: Yes, Ben, there is no Santa Claus

Ben just called me. He asked me to take him to see Santa Claus at the Galleria after school tomorrow, but I’m not supposed to tell you. Gracie told him Santa Claus wasn’t real, but he’s not 100% convinced. He wants to ask Santa for the Wii just in case.

He asked me if I believed in Santa Claus. I took the Fifth.

We’ll bring Ben straight to Liz’s parents around 7. Hutch bought the Hanukkah presents for everyone this year. Santa Claus and Hanukkah in one day – no wonder the poor kid’s confused.

Starsky

 

Sent: Wednesday, December 21, 2011 5:21 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Grace Edwards-Steiner  
Subject: Social Studies project

Dear Granddad,

Thank you for my Hanukkah presents. Especially the Hunger Games books.

Remember how I’m doing my Social Studies project on you and Poppy?

First thing we’re supposed to do is an intervue. These are my questions. Can you and Poppy answer them? Together or separate is OK. Mom says to be honest. I say if the questions are to embarrassing , you don’t have to answer.

1\. Where did you and Poppy meet? How old were you?  
2\. What jobs did your parents have? I know the answer already, but pretend I don’t.  
3\. What city were you born in? Why did you move here?  
4\. What is your favorite movie?  
5\. What was your best present ever?  
6\. What do you want for Christmas this year? Mom said to ask that.  
7\. Did you like being policemen? Was it scary or exciting? I think sometimes things can be scary and exciting – like when we went snow bording last Christmas. Do you?  
8\. When did you start being partners? (police partners, not like boyfriend partners)  
9\. Did you ever get shot at?  
10\. Who was James Gunther? I googled you and there was a book about him on Amazon and your pictures are on the cover. I knew it was you even though you look really different back then. I can download it onto my Kindle if you want to read it.

I have to hand in the questions tomorrow (last day of school YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) but I don’t need your answers until after Christmas.

Merry Christmas,  
Gracie

 

Sent: Saturday, December 24, 2011 11:01 AM  
To: Molly  
From: Hutch  
Subject: Twas the night before Christmas

Hi,

What time are you all coming tonight?

We’ll have the hot chocolate and cookies around 7 and then I’ll read The Polar Express (if Gracie and Ben still want me to – they’re growing up so fast). Sigh…

Some traditions never die – Starsky wants to go visit his damn tree this afternoon.

And God knows what dinner will be like tomorrow. The turkey has been swimming in an ice bath in the guest bathroom all afternoon because it won’t fit in the fridge. I have no idea what else he has planned- he put a lock on the fancy new fridge he set up in the garage. We planned cocaine busts that were less hush-hush than this.

I don’t suppose you’ll wrap Starsky’s presents for me like you used to?

Love,  
Father Christmas

 

Sent: Saturday, December 24, 2011 12:31 PM  
To: Hutch  
From: Molly  
Subject: Re: Twas the night before Christmas

Relax, old woman. It’s Christmas, not a royal wedding.

We probably won’t get there before 6:30. Kids are bouncing off the wall (they keep eating the candy canes off the tree) and fighting about who gets to ring the bell during the reading. So no, they’re not too old.

And stop worrying about dinner. It’s only one meal. At the risk of sounding soapy, it’s being together that’s important. I never forget how lucky I am. And neither should you.

Molly

 

Sent: Saturday, December 24, 2011 2:34 PM  
To: Huggy  
From: Starsky  
Subject: SOS

Are you in fucking witness protection?? You never answer your goddamn phone.

I’m in trouble. I picked up the turkey from Fontino’s this morning (and practically gave myself a hernia) and realized that it’s never going to fit in the oven.

I’ve been bullshitting Hutch for weeks that Christmas is all under control – no way am I telling him this. You know what he’s like – he’ll be telling the story for years. And he’ll give the story a fucking name – like “Starsky and the Turkey.” He’s named all our cases, you know, it’s those damn books he writes. He wants to call one of them “Long Walk down a Short Dirt Road.” He’ll write a book about you one of these days if you’re not careful.

Save my ass. Think of it like your Christmas present to me. Let me use one of the ovens at the restaurant. I’ll stuff the bird and bring it over tonight after everyone leaves. Say yes.

Starsky

 

Sent: Saturday, December 24, 2011 11:49 PM  
To: Starsky  
From: Huggy Bear  
Subject: Re: SOS

Can’t believe I’m still saving your ass in 2011. Restaurant is closed tomorrow, but I’ll send Teddy by tonight to pick up the bird. She’ll take care of it for you.

You owe me. Tell Hutch he can call this story “Huggy Saves the Day.”

 

Epilogue

Starsky made one more round of the house. Tree lights off. Front door locked. Back door locked. He opened the door to the garage and flipped on the security lights. No way some wayward Santa intent on stealing a sleigh load of Christmas bounty was getting in here. Except maybe the traditional way. He chuckled at the thought of someone getting Hutch’s (really his) new 52” flat screen up the chimney.

He slid into Hutch’s garden clogs and walked around the SUV, pressed the lid onto the overflowing trash barrel, bows and ribbons trailing to the floor. He’d have to make an extra trip to the recycle center this week.

He lifted the tarp off the trunk of the Torino. Took his sleeve and wiped a smudge off the bumper. Maybe he’d take Ben and Gracie for a ride for New Year’s. Gracie wanted to know all about her grandpas, here’s where she should start.

He tugged the tarp across the roof and ran his hand along the side of the car, searching for the spot. Hutch had spent most of his savings bringing the car back to life, spent most of a year doing the same for him, but they’d been stopped short of perfection. They had to learn to use the brakes. So they left one of the bullets in. The Torino, not him. He ran his hand across the imperfection on the paint, the small hole in the side of the door and instinctively massaged his chest.

He blew out a breath and jumped when his robe vibrated. His new robe. Silky but manly. James Bond meets Hugh Hefner. “At the Green Parrot, maybe,” Molly had remarked when he’d modeled it earlier. He didn’t care. He loved it. Because Hutch had actually gone into a department store and bought it. He reached in the pocket for his BlackBerry.

“WTF are you doing? Get in here.”

He pulled the tarp back over the past and went into the house, snagged the mistletoe off the doorway. He slid out of his robe, whistling as he walked down the hall.

He stopped at the door and smiled. Hutch was propped up on all the pillows, glasses perched on his nose, a highball glass in his hand, laptop open. Starsky leaned against the door, crossing his legs, holding the mistletoe high. Hutch spoke without looking up. “Making out with your car again?”

Starsky just held the mistletoe higher. Didn’t speak. Finally Hutch looked up over the screen and choked back a sip of whiskey.

“Really?”

Starsky stood in the doorway, mistletoe above his head, naked except for a strategically placed Christmas stocking.

“Is that a stocking you’re wearing or are you just glad to see me?” Hutch closed the laptop and took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table with the whiskey. “Really, Starsk – how are you holding that thing on- oh . . .” Hutch stopped talking as Starsky walked toward him, stocking first.

“Merry Christmas, old man.” Starsky stood at the edge of the bed, twirling the mistletoe above his head.

Hutch patted the pillow beside him. “Not to carry this overboard, but I guess my next line would have to be that I’ve been a very naughty boy . . .”

Starsky’s smile slipped at the same time the stocking slid to the floor. “Shit, Hutch.”

“Oh, and that’s my fault?”

Starsky kicked the stocking out of his way and crawled into bed. “Nah, just reminds me how old I am. Used to hold that thing on for hours.”

Hutch grabbed the mistletoe out of Starsky’s hand. Slipped two pillows from behind his head and Starsky grabbed them, jamming them behind his neck, sighing.

“I’m stuffed. Too much booze I guess.” Starsky’s hand slid under the covers. “Want me to do you?”

Hutch batted his hand away. “As romantic as that sounds, no. Too tired.”

They lay together quietly for a few minutes.

“Good Christmas.” Hutch rolled toward Starsky. “Although we’ll be eating leftover turkey till Easter.”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

“Ah, I knew you could pull it off.”

“So you do want me to do you.” Starsky slipped his hand under the covers.

Hutch ignored him, turned and reached for his glass. “Molly seemed happy.”

“Molly is happy, Hutch. Kids are good, Liz is good. We’re good.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just . . .”

Starsky rolled closer, slid his leg over Hutch’s legs. “It’s just you need something to chew on and there’s nothing. Hell, even Huggy was happy.”

Hutch snorted. “He should be. How old was she?”

“Her name was Tiffany. That should tell you how old she was.”

Hutch maneuvered Starsky’s leg a little higher, massaged his calf. “Don’t think Teddy thought much of her.”

“Huggy’s Holiday Joy. Remember when he managed to find girls actually named Joy?”

Starsky inched his body higher onto Hutch’s. “Too much, old man?”

Hutch pulled him the rest of the way. “No, of course not. But I thought your stocking stuffer had lost its . . . stuffing.”

“And I thought you said no.”

Hutch’s iPhone buzzed on the table. Starsky reached over and swatted it to the floor.

“Fucking phones. ‘Bout killed me this Christmas. I was texting and emailing and twitting all at the same time. ‘Bout killed me.”

Hutch grabbed Starsky’s shoulders and pulled him close. Starsky dipped his head, ran his lips along Hutch’s, tasted whiskey and peppermint. Hutch slid his hand up Starsky’s neck and kissed him hard. Their bodies fell against each other into the familiar, into the heat, into the past, present and future of every Christmas night since they accidentally kissed under the mistletoe at the Pits and decided to never spend another one apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar 2011


End file.
